


We Need All The Help We Can Get

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Avengers, Young Justice
Genre: And Young Avengers is fantastic, Because I'm dying of feels from YJ, Canon Gay Characters, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossover, F/M, I'm convinced TT and YJ are related somehow, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rescue, also, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nightwing's team is abducted from their War World mission, he turns to the Teen Titans, who he knows he can count on. What he can't count on is Raven's reaction. She will do anything to get Garfield back, but she can't do it alone. Raven knows she needs the help of a certain warlock; which is easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titans Tower Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I needed a Young Avengers fic because OH MY GOD I love it so much!! An apology if needed: I've only read up to issue #8 of the main series because comixology refused to co-operate so I can only use what I know up to that point about the characters. I do love the series though, so I am dying internally wanting to carry on reading.  
> I truely love all three series so to merge them together is really fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing because I am not important enough and I'm not lucky enough-so I just wasted my time writing about it and obsessing over the characters.
> 
> Enjoy and please review!

“Dick? What are you doing here, man?” Cyborg asked, stepping back from the doors to Titans Tower to allow his old teammate to enter.

“I need to talk to Raven.” Nightwing replied, looking around the tower fondly. It hadn’t changed much over the years he’d left this place.

“She’s on the roof meditating. What happened?” Cyborg inquired, following the younger boy up the stairs.

“Gar’s gone missing.” Nightwing whispered, making his way up to the roof.

“What?” Cyborg breathed, stopping dead.

“Garfield and most of my team were abducted a few days ago. I suspect Blue Beetle had something to do with it, but I’m really not sure.” Nightwing elaborated, bowing his head. Cyborg couldn’t come up with a response to that, the shock was too much. Nightwing continued up the stairs, his footsteps heavy and methodical. The roof door was ajar and he pushed it open. Raven was sat, back to him, facing Jump City. He could hear her voice over the wind, slowly chanting her iconic mantra.

“Azarath....Metrion....Zinthos....” She whispered, her voice sleepy and tranquil. Nightwing padded over to her, making next to no noise. “Hello Dick.” Raven greeted, not moving and not even opening her eyes.

“You have to teach me how you do that.” Nightwing stated, sitting down on the roof cross-legged. Raven lowered herself until she was sat as well and looked at Nightwing.

“Why are you here?” She inquired, her tone anything but mean and accusing. There was a note of fear that struck Nightwing and a lead weight dropped in his stomach.

“Something happened.” He answered cryptically, purely stalling for more time to think.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Raven pressed, her lavender hair billowing over her face very slightly in the cool sea breeze.

“Garfield has been.... He’s been abducted. My entire team has been taken. I’m sorry Raven.” He confessed, not meeting her eye.

“What?” Raven's hand covered her mouth in shock as the news registered. 

"On our last mission, somehow, the team was abducted. Including Garfield. Only three of us weren't. Me, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian." Nightwing added. "I'm so sorry, but I need help. I have no idea where the team has been taken. I want to know if you know anyone who might be able to help apart from yourself. Please Raven, anyone." Dick pleaded, looking at his emotionally-closed-off teammate. 

"Maybe..." Raven muttered, suddenly leaping to her feet. She glided away down the staircase, leaving a very confused Nightwing in her wake. He reluctantly followed, not sure what she was going on about. The door to Raven's room was ajar and Nightwing tentatively walked in, peering around nervously. Raven was hovering in front of her bookcase, eyes darting over the spines frantically. 

"Raven?" Nightwing inquired, padding over to Raven. She pulled a book down and leafed through, stopping dead on one particular page. 

"Look," She said urgently, shoving the book into his palms. On the page was a painting/illustration of (what he assumed was) another spell-caster. He looked quite young, maybe 15/16 and he wore a red scarf around his neck that draped elegantly. The dark material covering the rest of his body extended right up to his cheekbones and a thick metal band was balanced along his forehead. 

"What about him?" Nightwing asked, not bothering with the writing. Raven quickly looked at him over her shoulder, but turned back to rummaging through the many bottles on her shelves. 

"He's a warlock. Another hero in another dimension who calls himself 'Wiccan'. Maybe he can help." Raven elaborated, grasping the neck of one particular bottle. 

"How do you know he exists?" Nightwing persisted, looking back at the picture. 

"I've met him before. Briefly. Look, if we want to get Garfield and the rest of your team back, we're going to need all the firepower we can get." Raven retorted, setting her feet back on the ground. 

"Alright. Anyone else you think could help?" Nightwing inquired, his gaze following Raven as she marked a large circle onto the carpet with the powder she selected. 

"See if you can get Zatanna as well. And possibly Doctor Fate." Raven ordered, sitting cross-legged in the centre of the circle. 

"Zatanna won't be a problem. Doctor Fate, I'm not so sure about, but I'll see what I can do." Nightwing promised. "What are you doing?" He stepped back in surprise as the ring started glowing a pale blue. 

"Going to get Wiccan." Raven replied shortly, resting her palms over her knees. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...." She muttered, her eyes clouding over. 

"I guess I'll hear from you." Nightwing said uncertainly, leaving the room just as a fierce wind started whipping around and a cylinder of energy, running the height of the room, enclosed Raven. 


	2. Meanwhile, On A Sofa in New York...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAH-DA!! The Young Avengers chapter, as promised.
> 
> I love Billy and Teddy because they're so sweet and I love the fact that they are open about their relationship (even though I'm not that far into the series).
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Billy Kaplan shifted slightly from his position on the sofa. He raised his head a little and smiled as he saw his companion's expression. 

"Ted? Teddy?" Billy whispered, laying his hand on the other chest, snuggling into the warmth of his boyfriend. A confused groan escaped the blonde shapeshifter as he turned towards the sound. Billy smiled as Teddy Altman's eyes slowly opened. 

"What?" Teddy asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

"We fell asleep." Billy continued, leaning his head on Teddy's shoulder. 

"Hadn't noticed." Teddy muttered, wrapping his arms around Billy's smaller frame cozily. 

"Did we have training today?"  Billy wondered out loud, bathing in the moment's aura. 

"I think so." Teddy replied. 

"Eli's going to kill us." Billy said, still not making indication of moving from their current position. 

"We can handle him. Kate's probably got bets on." Teddy countered, moving one of his hands to Billy's coal-black hair. 

"Think she'll split the winnings with us?" Billy mused, melting under Teddy's fond touch. 

"Doubt it. She makes a fortune off those bets." Teddy remarked, knotting his fingers in the dark strands of hair. 

"Like she needs any more money." Billy said, his voice muffled as he snuggled into Teddy's side. 

"You know if she heard you..." Teddy warned. 

"I don't care. I've got you to protect me." Billy countered fondly. 

"I may be able to look like the Hulk, but Kate can be really  _scary_ if she wants to." Teddy's hand wondered from Billy's hair to his forehead, brushing away stray strands. His fingers started tracing the lines of Billy's face, elegantly working their way down to the mouth. He rested his index finger over both lips and gazed down at Billy. 

Far off, the obnoxious sound of the phone ringing shattered the silence of the house. Teddy slouched back in defeat, springing a laugh from Billy. Teddy's fond smile echoed Billy's as he moved to get up from the sofa. Billy's arms reached out and wound around Teddy's chest, pulling him back on top of him. 

"No. Let it go to voicemail." Billy ordered kindly, looking straight into Teddy's blue eyes. 

"Okay." The blonde relented, placing his hands either side of Billy's head. He lowered his head and captured Billy in a kiss. Billy's eyes shut in ecstasy as he let himself become absorbed in the moment. Teddy pulled away unexpectedly, shaking his head while trying desperately not to laugh. 

"What?" Billy asked, feeling slightly put out. It took a moment for him to register another voice in the room. 

  
"For the love of God, Kaplan! Stop making out with your boyfriend and get down to Central Park!  Answer this phone right now or so help me, I will personally break your staff and shove it up your..." Kate Bishop's loud voice practically shouted. 

"I think that's our cue." Teddy stated, giving Billy a peck on the lips before getting off the sofa. 

"What do you think has got her so angry?" Billy inquired, following Teddy and grabbing his 'Wiccan' costume from his wardrobe. Teddy quickly donned his Hulkling gear. 

"Knowing Kate, it could be any old criminal." Teddy replied, not morphing into Hulkling just yet. 

"That's true." Billy muttered, slipping his headband on. 

"Come on, we don't even know what it is that's bothering her." Teddy reasoned, folding his bare arms as Billy fastened his red shawl (call it a shawl and Billy will personally zap you into next week) around his neck. 

"Yeah, well. We'd best get going, then." Billy -Wiccan- said, collecting the staff that had quickly become iconic. A disk of energy appeared underneath both boys feet as they moved off to the crisis.  



	3. Disturbance in Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hulkling and Wiccan arive at the scene, they didn't expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER YAY!!!! Sorry everyone, there are just a few loose ends I need to tidy up before I can post any more so hand tight, more is on the way.

"Finally, you two showed up!" Kate shouted, loading an arrow onto her bow and aiming at the disturbance. Wiccan and (a now transformed) Hulkling landed on the ground beside her. They could see Patriot (Eli) and Stature (Cassie) closer to what was obviously the cause for distress. 

"So, what exactly happened?" Wiccan inquired, squinting over the park. 

"We don't know. All of a sudden, this cylinder of light just appeared over the ground and a figure was left behind. When we got here, she..." Kate explained, firing her arsenal. 

"She?" Hulkling interrupted. 

"Yeah. She. She demanded to see Wiccan but when we tried to co-operate, she attacked with this dark matter stuff." Kate relayed. Wiccan peered towards the team's target and his eyes opened slightly in shock.

"Stand down." He said quietly to Kate. 

"Wait, what?!" Kate demanded, momentarily lowering her bow.  

"Stand down everyone!" Wiccan repeated, louder this time. Patriot stared at him while Stature just gawked in shock. 

"Bill, what are you doing?" Hulkling hissed, laying his hand on Wiccan's shoulder and leaning closer so any civilians couldn't hear. 

"Trust me." Wiccan muttered. Hulkling reluctantly released his boyfriend and watched as he walked towards the intruder. He stopped just before a small crater that must have been a product from the fight. The figure was in the centre, shielding herself with the dark matter. Wiccan waited for the newcomer to drop her defences, stoically standing his ground. Satisfied he wasn't going to attack; the girl let the shield fade and stood up straight. Wiccan extended his hand and the girl took it, letting him help her up from the crater. 

"Raven." Wiccan said. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. 

"Yes. Wiccan, I trust?" The girl, Raven, replied. He nodded solemnly, releasing her hand. Raven's cloak settled around her. Her hood was down, showing her short lavender hair. 

"I take it you two have met before." Hulkling stated, walking up to Wiccan, shoulders squared. Raven nodded, not showing any indication of feeling threatened or intimidated. 

"This is Raven. A half-daemon from another dimension." Wiccan elaborated. 

"How can you know that, if she'd from a different dimension?" Patriot demanded, walking over with Stature. Kate kept both hands firmly on her weapons, distrust radiating off her. 

"We both can skip dimensions." Wiccan answered, subtly telling the others not to question further by his tone. 

"So why are you here, Raven?" Stature inquired, taking in the gothic appearance. 

"I need your help Wiccan." Raven pleaded, looking straight at the warlock. 


	4. Welcome to Jump City, San Fransisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ted are about to go on an excellent adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's embarrassing how long ago it was that I updated this. Apologies if it's in order and please enjoy this. Also, I have finished the YA main series and the Civil War Runaways crossover so I now have more knowledge on the team and thus better writing skills. I'm proud.

“Why do you need my help?” Wiccan demanded, more confused than anything else. 

“It’s a long story.” Raven admitted. 

“We’ve got time.” Kate replied shortly. 

“Maybe we should head back to our hideout, and then you can explain fully.” Hulkling suggested, stepping in before Kate had a chance to show her bad side. 

“Okay, we’re here now. What’s your story?” Kate demanded, walking through the doors to the old Bishop Publishing warehouse the Young Avengers invaded and claimed as their own. Raven looked around the other team. All of them were waiting for her story, so she sighed and collected her thoughts. 

“In my dimension, I’m part of the Teen Titans: a group in Jump City that works against criminals and villains. Our old leader left us a few years ago and is now the leader of another team operating for the Justice League. Even though he left the Teen Titans, we still stayed on good terms and he is still a trusted friend. Not long ago, another Titan, Beast Boy, was pulled out of the Teen Titans by his adoptive sister who is a member of the other team. He is also my boyfriend. Or was.” Raven began. It didn’t escape anyone notice that a small blush had cropped up on her grey-tinge skin at the last word. 

“What’s this got to do with Wiccan?” Hulkling questioned non-accusingly, leaning against the wall next to Wiccan. 

“Yesterday, Nightwing - who is the leader of the other team - came back to Titans Tower. He told us his team had been captured, including Beast Boy. We need help to find them. There are very few people in my dimension that can help, so I came looking for you William.” Raven explained, looking directly at Wiccan. The team visibly tensed up as Raven inadvertently used his alias. 

“How do you know his real name?” Patriot asked, looking at her suspiciously. 

“From one of my books.” Raven replied, knowing that wasn’t the best explanation. “I don’t know how to explain. In another dimension, you’re all like legends. Not reality. But I know about you. In Azarath, I was told about all these heroes that protected their planet. The Avengers, I think they were called. And a small team that modelled themselves after them. That’s how I know about you all and why I came.” Raven continued, thinking through her sentences carefully. 

“So in Azarath, we’re close to legendary?” Stature repeated, looking around the others. “Cool.” 

“Now what happens? You said you needed my help.” Wiccan asked, straightening his back. “How are you going to get back to your dimension?” 

“I have some of my own methods, but I’m not sure if it will hold more than one person.” Raven admitted, taking a small vile from a small pouch along her belt which she created recently, taking Nightwing’s lead. “It probably will, though.” She continued, gently tipping the powder in the vile around. 

“Maybe I should get us to your dimension. It’ll make good practice, anyway.” Wiccan suggested, trying to smooth over his nervousness. Raven raised her eyebrow slightly to show he wasn’t fooling her but stashed the vile in her belt anyway. Wiccan breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw his words were met with no negativity.  

“I’m going with you.” Hulkling declared, stepping up beside Wiccan. 

“Ted,” Wiccan hissed, turning around to face his teammate/boyfriend. 

“Look, I don’t want you to go into another dimension by yourself.” He explained, taking Wiccan’s hand in his own, now normal-sized hand. “I’ll be lonely. Who knows when you’ll be back?” Teddy continued, looking at him with such sincerity that Billy relented. 

“I need someone with me.” Billy agreed, turning to Raven. Raven’s gaze flickered between the two and a knowing look flittered over her face. She gave an agreeing nod and pulled her hood up over her head, allowing the shadow to cover her face. 

“Should we go?” Raven asked, her voice level and calm. The boys nodded, still holding hands. Billy raised his hands. Blue energy started forming around his fists as he began muttering repeatedly.

“I want us to go to Raven’s dimension _. IwantustogotoRaven’sdimension. **IwantustogotoRaven’sdimension**._ ” The energy started to enclose the trio and Raven’s eyes widen in shock slightly.

“I guess we’ll see you when we get back.” Teddy said uncertainly as the rest of the team started to disappear from view.

“Okay. Bring back a postcard.” Kate called as the three faded in a burst of bright light.

“‘Bring back a postcard’?” Eli questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Why not?” Kate replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“I think it’d be cool to have a postcard from another dimension. Maybe the Teen Titans will sign it. That would be even cooler.” Cassie stated happily.

“I bet Tommy’s annoyed he missed meeting the dimension-travelling half-daemon.” Eli said amusedly.

“I’m sure he won’t be too sad about it. When is Tommy _genuinely_ really upset about something?” Kate asked sceptically.

“Well, I’m not going to be the one to explain to him that his twin and his boyfriend are now in another dimension with someone who _we_ barely know.” Eli stated.

“Come on, this is Tommy. I’m sure he’d be fine with it.” Kate reassured him, waving off his anxieties breezily.

“You better hope so, Bishop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who got the reference in the summary has just gained my eternal respect and a chocolate chip cookie.


	5. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival at Jump City could have gone smoother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thanks William_Magnus for giving me the idea of how to open this chapter. I had originally planned it differently, but your idea was so much better so I changed it. I hope it's what you had in mind.

The blue energy started to fade away but an acute darkness replaced it. The space was uncomfortably tight and the three were encased.

“Great work Billy; you transported us into a phone box.” Raven stated sarcastically, searching for the door.

“Well, sorry. I don’t know this dimension. Would you have done better, Rachel?” Billy retorted, tapping his staff on the ground. A small orb of light erupted out of the top of it and Raven moved her hand to the doorknob.

“It’s my dimension. I know how to not end up in a box.” She answered, opening the door and stepping outside. Sunlight spilled in and Teddy squinted at the sudden brightness.

“I think you did alright.” He admitted, walking into the alleyway outside.

“Thanks Ted.” Billy muttered, shutting the phone box door behind him. Raven glanced over her shoulder at both of them and silently led the duo out of the alley way. The street widened out in front of them and they look out over the bay at a small island off-shore.

“This is the place?” Billy inquired, looking up at the massive ‘T’ shaped building looming over them.

“Yes. This is Titans Tower. My home.” Raven replied softly.

“Fancy. Why can’t we have a tower?” Teddy asked rhetorically, crossing his arms over his chest. Billy nudged him affectionately, shaking his head. The corners of Raven’s lips twitched and she drew her hood up over her hair.

“We need to get over to the port. I’ll take this one, Billy.” She stated, a small smirk on her lips.

“Can we start using superhero names again? Or I will call you Rachel.” He replied, sullenly. Teddy – Hulkling- rested his own hand over Wiccan’s in a reassuring way. Raven’s gaze skimmed over them and she nodded.

“ _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_.” The words sounded, echoing slightly as she spoke. Dark matter oozed out of her and engulfed them. Their vision cleared and the surroundings had changed completely. The ground beneath their feet was compact and strange looking plants lined the path to the door.

“Cool. We should get some of these things.” Hulkling said, reaching out towards a particularly pretty flower beside the trio.

“I wouldn’t. They’re Starfire’s – alien plants.” Raven warned, catching him just before he made contact with it.

“Okay then. I won’t go near the potentially threatening flora.” He agreed. Raven’s posture stiffed again into a practiced stance and she turned around to face the path. Her body language was tense; as if she was trying to spot an anomaly.

“Something wrong?” Billy asked,

“Nightwing’s jet is still here.” Raven responded absently, walking suddenly towards the doors of the Tower. The two other heroes exchanged a look and followed her, taking in the atmosphere.

“Why is that a problem?” Hulkling questioned, falling in step with Raven. She glanced at him, raising her eyebrow slightly. Hulkling’s shoulders hunched slightly and he fell back a step, waking beside Wiccan.

“Were you just intimidated by Raven?” Wiccan hissed, leaning towards his teammate.

“I’m not going to justify that with an answer.” Hulkling responded, not meeting Wiccan’s gaze.

“I’m going to hold that against you forever, I hope you know that.” Wiccan stated surely.

“That all?” Hulkling retorted, looking at him slyly. A dab of pink cropped up on Wiccan’s cheeks and he quickly averted his eyes. One victory to Teddy.

“Do you want to meet the other Titans?” Raven cut in, strategically not mentioning anything, but a tone in her voice implied she was aware of what was going on.

“Err, sure. It’ll be cool to meet superheroes from another dimension. Apart from you.” Wiccan answered, stumbling over his words slightly. A small snicker escaped Hulkling, which earned him a small scowl in response.

Raven nodded solemnly and led them into the main living area of the Tower. Three people were in the room, and all of them turned to watch them enter the room.

“You were gone all day. Where have you been?” A half-cybernetic boy demanded, rising from his spot on the couch, dropping his console on the cushion. He was tall and well-built; he looked like he could take on the Hulk himself with not that much damage done to him.

“We were worried about your well-being.” The only other girl added, floating a foot off the ground. She had long, fiery hair that fell past her waist. Her costume was primarily coloured purple and silver, with a crop top and skirt leaving her abdomen uncovered.

“I would have thought Nightwing explained everything.” Raven stated, looking towards the only other person. This boy has coal black hair that fell over his face slightly, and a very dark unitard with a bright blue bird insignia over his chest.

“He merely said you left the tower.” The girl replied, clutching her hands nervously.

“I left to get help. From these two.” Raven stepped to the side, drawing the attention to the boys that were standing behind her. “This is Wiccan and Hulkling. They’re from another dimension, and a part of a team called the Young Avengers. I thought they could help.” She explained further.

“I thought you were only going to ask Wiccan for help.” Nightwing said, getting off his perch on the counter top.

“YOU KNEW?” The other boy exclaimed dramatically. “Why didn’t you tell us?!” Nightwing ignored the question.

“It does not matter, friend Cyborg. What matters is that Raven is home safe and we have met new friends.” The girl stated happily. Cyborg sighed and folded his arms over his broad chest.

“Starfire’s right.” Nightwing agreed, taking the change of subject happily. “It’s nice to meet you both.” He greeted, extending a hand to both Wiccan and Hulkling. They shook his hand, meeting each other’s eye for a second.

“It is most wonderful that you are here to assist us find our missing friends.” Starfire agreed, swooping towards them and lifting them off the floor in a bone-cracking embrace.

“Star, I think you’re killing them.” Raven warned monotonously, arching an eyebrow. Starfire set them down and stepped back, her face flooded with worry.

“I am sorry if I have caused you injury.” She apologised.

“It’s okay. We’ll heal.” Hulkling reassured her, rubbing his side.

“Some faster than others.” Wiccan muttered, massaging the muscles along the base of his back. A small silence fell over the group, causing a few looks to be exchanged.

“So, you guys are from another dimension...?” Cyborg inquired hesitantly.

“Yeah. In out dimension, we live in New York.” Hulkling informed them, catching the look on Wiccan’s face but choosing to not show.

“Cool. What’s it like?” Cyborg continued, trying to kick-start conversation.

“Full of criminals and disasters. But we’ve got the Young Avengers so we’re okay.” Hulkling admitted, smiling fondly.

“So what can you do? What are your abilities?” Nightwing inquired, genuinely interested in the duo. Wiccan glanced at Raven, who had successfully managed to go unnoticed for a few minutes and turned back to the three heroes watching them.

“I’m a warlock.” Wiccan admitted, adjusting his grip on his staff.

“Kinda like Zatanna.” Nightwing prompted, seeing Starfire’s confused expression.

“I guess...” Wiccan agreed. “I can generate lightning and perform spells and stuff.” He raised his hand and allowed an ark of electricity to flow over his finger tips.

“Oh, that is wonderful.” Starfire exclaimed, watching the energy curiously. Wiccan closed his fist and let the electricity die before dropping his arm.

“And what about you, blondie?” Cyborg asked, jokily. His tone was light and unthreatening, which reassured Hulkling.

“I’m a shapeshifter.” He replied, morphing into his Hulk-like alter ego. Starfire gave a small laugh of surprise and her eyes widened.

“That is a most amusing power!” She praised. Smirking, Hulkling changed appearance again, this time mirroring Starfire. He still had his many piercings – they always stayed when he shifted – but everything was identical to the original Tamaranean. She laughed and beamed, finding grand amusement in Hulkling’s abilities.

“Not bad.” Nightwing praised, nodding his approval. Teddy nodded and promptly changed back into his normal appearance.

“Hey, Rae, why don’t you find empty rooms for these two and we’ll start work on finding the missing team tomorrow. This must be a bit overwhelming for you.” Cyborg suggested sympathetically. Raven nodded obediently, and the duo followed her out the room. They walked down the dimly lit hallway in relative silence.

“So, the team like you. That’s a plus.” Raven admitted, trying to clear the air.

“I guess.” Wiccan agreed noncommittally. Raven studied him critically before turning away. She stopped dead in front of a plain door and tapped a keypad beside it. The door slid up, revealing a plainly furnished room with a double bed.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Raven bid, turning to walk further down the corridor.

“You’re giving us a shared room?” Wiccan questioned.

“There are few things that can escape my attention, and I thought you’d prefer being together during your time in an alternate universe.” Raven explained, with an obvious smirk in her voice. “Pleasant dreams.” She added, walking down to her own room. The moment she turned a corner, Teddy let out a small laugh.

“You’ve got to admit, she’s good.” He stated, quickly pecking Billy’s cheek.

“I’ll give her that.” Billy relented, stepping through the door to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few innuendos I slipped in their but I just thought that I could shift a bit of the focus onto the fact that they are in a relationship and that they are in a totally new environment with only each other for familiarity.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda what the title suggests...
> 
> I don't know another way to describe this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY!!!! Seriously SOOOOO SORRY!!!   
> I've just been etremely distracted with some original writing (which is super top- SHIELD agent rank secrecy stuff so don't ask) and I realised that I lost a massive chunk of writing for later on in this so that slowed me down massively. I'll do my best to recover it and I will try my absolute best to try and not have a months gap between chapters. (I AM SO SORRY!!)

“‘Morning, Billy.” Teddy said sleepily, planting a small kiss along the nape of Billy’s neck. A small shiver ran down the mage’s spine and he turned over to face Teddy.

“Good morning, Ted.” Billy replied, gently brushing Teddy’s blonde hair away from his face.

“You’re making that face.” Teddy said softly.

“What face?” Billy asked, surprised at the statement.

“That face.”

“That’s just my face.” Billy defended

“Yeah, and it’s doing a thing.” Teddy countered.

“You’re such a dork in the mornings, you know that.” Billy stated, smiling kindly.

“But I’m _your_ dork.” Teddy responded, sliding his arms around Billy’s slim body. “Now what’s up? The face means you’re thinking deep thoughts.” A small sigh escaped Billy as he composed the right words.

“Was it the right choice to come here? I mean, the Titans are really nice but... We’re just so out-of-place here. This isn’t our dimension. What if we cause some awful catastrophe because we’re here?” Billy admitted, burying his face in Teddy’s muscley chest.

“Then we’ll face it together.” Teddy reassured him, tipping Billy’s chin to meet his eye. “Billy, someone came to us, asking for help. If we can help in anyway, it was the right choice to come here. At least we’re here together. Who knows? It might be a laugh.” He continued, pressing his lips against his boyfriends comfortingly.

“You sure?” Billy asked.

“Of course.” Teddy promised.

“You’re great.” Billy murmured, kissing his boyfriend.

“I’m aware.”

“Dork.”

“But you’re stuck with me.” Teddy gently tickled Billy’s side where his shirt had bunched up in the night. Billy squirmed away, trying to hide a laugh.

“Stop it. I’ll zap you.” Billy threatened, not serious in the slightest. A small tap at the door drew Teddy’s attention.

“Are you two up?” Raven’s voice asked through the door.

“We’re up.” Teddy replied, shhh-ing Billy (who was still giggling).

“Well, Cyborg’s making waffles and Nightwing’s going to be here in a few hours. I suggest getting up before he’s here.” Raven stated before the sounds of her footsteps faded down the corridor.

“Well I think we need to get dressed.” Teddy said, looking down at Billy

 

“Waffles?” Cyborg asked as Billy and Teddy walked through the double doors to the living space.

“Sure.” Teddy answered, sneakily slipping his hand into Billy. The two walked over to the breakfast counter and Cyborg pushed two plates towards them. Starfire was tucking into a strange substance that made Billy's nose wrinkle while Raven leaned against the counter with a mug in her hands.

“So, how’d you sleep?” Cyborg inquired, biting half of a waffle and chewing it swiftly.

“Okay. Thanks for giving us a room.” Billy thanked, taking a bite out of the waffle in front of him.

“I did not know it was human custom for two people to share a room when they were not in their home.” Starfire stated innocently.

“Actually Starfire, me and Billy are together. We go on dates and everything.” Teddy admitted, gripping Billy’s hand. A beat of silence and Billy was sure they’d be shunned. That did happen occasionally. Instead, the opposite happened.

“That is wonderful!” Starfire declared.

“At least you’re a bit more discreet than star and Nightwing were.” Cyborg muttered, throwing them a small smile. Blood rushed to Billy’s face and Teddy gave a small laugh. The corners of Raven’s lips tugged upwards as she saw Starfire’s reaction was to look at the boys blankly. Her innocence was overwhelming.

“Speak of the devil.” Raven muttered, turning to the door of the living room. The automatic doors slid apart and the figure of Nightwing strode in.

“Hey, you made it! Waffles?” Cyborg inquired, holding up a plate.

“No thanks, Cy.” Nightwing replied, raising an eyebrow (or that’s what the action was. The domino mask made it a bit hard to be sure).

“Your loss.” Cyborg shrugged, chomping down on his breakfast.

“Ready to go?” Nightwing asked, turning to Billy and Teddy.

“Yeah. Is Ra-Raven coming too?” Billy asked, catching himself. Cyborg shot Starfire a look but shrugged it off.

“She is. Come on, we should be going.” Nightwing replied tersely. Raven raised an eyebrow and finished her herbal tea. She pulled her hood up over her head and led the two foreign superheroes out the door. The doors shut behind them, leaving just Starfire and Cyborg.

“I like them.” Cyborg stated, starting to wash up the plates strewn around.

“I too enjoy the company of the Hulkling and Wiccan.” Starfire added, nodding solemnly. A thought struck her and she turned to her teammate. “What did you mean when you said that me and Nightwing were ‘indiscreet’?” She pondered.

“Any chance I could tag along with the others?” Cyborg muttered, sighing.


	7. Meet the Escapee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over a month since the last update, sorry. I feel really guilty even thought I know some writers who only post about once a year. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully that'll be up sooner :)

Nightwing strode out of the Titan’s tower doors and stood in front of a massive bat-shaped plane hybrid.

“Get in. I’ll take you to the team’s head quarters.” Nightwing instructed, opening the cock-pit and slipping into the pilot seat.

“Okay, we _need_ to get one of these. Do think Eli will let us get one? This is so cool. This dimension has all the cool stuff.” Teddy stated, running his hand over the smooth, bluish-black exterior.

“Maybe if we ask Kate nicely....?” Billy suggested, his eyes passing over the entire vehicle in awe.

“Just get in.” Raven prompted, disappearing inside.

“We need to list all the cool stuff from this dimension.” Teddy muttered, slinging his arm around Billy and lifting the two of them up and into the ~~bat-wing-whatever~~ ~~–~~ plane. Nightwing looked over his shoulder at them and clicked a button that automatically shut and locked the doors.

“Buckle up.” He said, igniting the engine. Billy immediately pulled the seatbelt over his hips, followed by Teddy.

“You know, I kinda wish the rest of the team was here. I’m sure Tommy would’ve liked to meet Starfire.” Billy said wistfully, leaning towards Teddy.

“And I think Cassie and Kate would have liked to meet Nightwing.” Teddy replied, nodding his head towards the captain. Nightwing glanced over his shoulder but he had a small smirk on his face at the comment. Raven sat behind them, looking out the bullet-proof windows (Batman’s doing no doubt – god that man was paranoid)

“To be honest, I’m _really_ glad we got to meet him.” Billy admitted, a small smile on his face.

“We’re coming up to the base.” Nightwing announced, slowly lowering the plane into a gentle nosedive. They pulled into a small underground landing pad and Nightwing opened the doors. Teddy stepped out first, helping Raven down before lifting Billy out and placing him on the ground. Nightwing studied them for a second but looked away when he notice Raven watching his reaction.

“The computer’s this way.” He said, clearing his throat. He led them to a space on the ground with a large, metal circle built _into_ the concrete ground and pulled up a holographic computer.

“Does Tony have one of those?” Billy whispered, watching Nightwing typing on a holographic keyboard.

“Dunno. We should check when we get back.” Teddy replied.

“Okay, Almost a week ago, my team went on a mission to The Warworld, which is basically a massive weapon of destruction that was armed by Mongul. The mission was a success but just before they were about to leave for Earth, they were attacked. We don’t know by what or who, but all of them are missing. That’s why I went to Raven who asked for your help. We really have no idea where they are but we _do_ know they haven’t left the Warworld. I have a suspicion that Blue Beetle has something to do with the team’s disappearance but no evidence to back it up.” Nightwing explained, bringing up a profile of the Warworld on the computer.

“Someone’s here.” Raven blurted out, drawing her hood up.  A figure moved in the shadows. It looked like they’d fazed through the _floor_ into the warehouse/super-secret-superhero-base. They all took defensive positions (Teddy shifting into his Hulkling ego and Billy drawing up magic to the surface). The figure came into the light and ran up to them

“Nightwing!” The person exclaimed, running up to Nightwing. She was a tall red-head which... green skin? And freckles.  

“Miss Martian?” Nightwing stumbled backwards slightly to keep his balance as the Martian enveloped him in a hug. “How?” He asked, returning the hug briefly.

“I fixed Kaldur’s mind and I escaped. We’re all safe. No covers blown; no casualties.” M’gann reassured Nightwing, stepping back, looking like her normal happy self. 

“That’s brilliant.” Nightwing said, resuming his demeanour. Teddy exchanged a glance with Billy and both of them bit back a smirk as they saw Nightwing be slightly put out by the sudden hug-attack. Raven’s eye passed over the whole group and settled on the Martian. 

“Oh, hi Raven.” M’gann greeted, meeting Raven’s gaze. Raven nodded her greeting and Billy raised an eyebrow to his partner. 

“She doesn’t talk much, does she?” He hissed quietly to Teddy. 

“Kate could learn something from her.” Teddy retorted, sneakily slipping his hand into Billy’s. 

“If she ever heard you...” Billy warned, a small smirk breaking through his features. Teddy smiled as well, remembering he said that earlier. 

“I can’t really worry about Kate beating me up when we’re in another dimension.” He replied softly. Teddy became aware of Miss Martian’s gaze on him and quickly shifted back to his human-form. “Sorry, I usually forget.” Teddy apologised.

“No, I was just wondering if you were a Martian as well.” M’gann admitted.

“Close, he’s half-Kree, half-Skrull. Alien but not Martian.” Billy said.

“Oh. Okay.” M’gann replied.

“I’m Hulkling, and this annoying guy in tights is Wiccan. Raven asked us to come in.” Teddy introduced.

“Come in? What happened? Nightwing?” M’gann demanded, turning to her leader. Nightwing sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“While you were fixing Kaldur’s mind, the team went on a mission to the Warworld...” He began hesitantly. Billy had the idea that Nightwing _really_ didn’t want to be the one to explain the predicament to the Martian.

“Are they okay? Where’s Gar?” M’gann interrogated, looking genuinely concerned. Nightwing stared at the floor as he talked, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes.

“The team was attacked. Gar’s gone, M’gann.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play 'spot the parallel'! 
> 
> If you found it, then YAYAY!!! You get a virtual cookie!!1


	8. The Spark of Hope At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter because I had MAJOR writers block when it comes to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MANAGED TO POST THIS A WEEK EARLIER THAN NORMAL!!! SHALAH!   
> I'm so sorry that this has turned into a monthly update thing but I've been so busy with starting my GCSE's and school in general (and my own stories which I'm hoping to get published at some point) but now it's the summer holiday's I'll probably be better and hopefully might start updating this more frequently.   
> Also, I deliberately kinda put off doing the next few chapters because it means I have to watch Young Justice again and I don't think I'm emotionally prepared for that. But I'll power through, eventually.   
> Hang tight

“They’re gone? The whole team?” M’gann repeated, leaning against a couch in the warehouse.

“As far as we can tell, yeah.” Nightwing said, feeling the guilt pile up in the pit of his stomach.

“That’s why the three of us are here.” Raven chipped in. “We want to help you find the team.”

“Thank you, Raven.” M’gann said gratefully.

“Well, we aren’t going to find them down here.” Teddy said in an attempt to break the tension.

“Agreed. We should get up to the Warworld and try looking for them again.” Nightwing agreed.

“I’ll scan for them when we get up there.” M’gann said, composing herself again.

“And I’ll cast a locating spell. Maybe we’ll find them faster that way.” Billy proposed.

“Sounds like a plan.” Nightwing stated.

 

Within fifteen minutes, they were in the (now cloaked) Bioship and out of the Earth’s atmosphere. A huge object loomed forwards as they glided through space.

“Is that...?” Hulkling asked, pointing to the large planetary object hanging in space in front of the bio ship.

“That’s the Warworld. That’s where our team went missing.” Nightwing answered, moving the ship to the side. “Miss Martian, can you scan for the team?”

“On it.” She agreed, telepathically searching for their teammates.

“Wiccan, can you try that spell you were talking about?” Nightwing asked.

“Sure.” Billy agreed, turning around his seat so that he couldn’t see the Warworld. Teddy looked over his shoulder as Billy began to chant. “ _IwanttofindNightwing’steam **IwanttofindNightwing’steamIWANTTOFINDNIGHTWING’STEAM**_...”

“Does he always have to do that to cast a spell?” Nightwing inquired, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

“Yeah. He uses magic by focusing on stuff really hard and saying it out loud helps. It drives Speed crazy.” Teddy answered.

“I have an ex-girlfriend who could perform magic by saying what she wanted backwards.” Nightwing said conversationally.

“That’s cool.” Teddy replied.

“Who’s Speed?” Raven asked.

“Wiccan’s suspected twin brother.” Teddy said, realising what it sounded like. “Billy thinks they’re the Scarlet Witch’s twin sons reincarnated but Tommy’s a bit sceptic.”

“What does Tommy look like?” Nightwing asked.

“Exactly like Billy but with white hair and green eyes.” Teddy replied without missing a beat.

“The word ‘twin’ should have given you _some_ clue.” Raven chided, looking at Nightwing out of the corner of her eye. He pouted at her.

“It’s okay, they’re so different personality-wise that loads of people forget they could be twins. Sometimes, even _we_ forget.” Teddy admitted.

“We?” Nightwing asked.

“The Young Avengers. _Our_ team.” Teddy clarified. “There’s Hawkeye, Stature, Patriot, Speed, Vision, Wiccan and me.”

“That’s a very small team.” Nightwing noted.

“There were only three Titans when we stayed the night.” Teddy pointed out.

“That’s because we’re the only ones who stayed at Titans Tower.” Raven corrected.

“What happened?” Teddy asked.

“Something bad.” Raven replied vaguely. Teddy decided to change the subject.

“How many people are on your team, Nightwing?” Teddy inquired.

“Well, there’s me, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Guardian, Bumblebee, Impulse, Wondergirl, Arsenal, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Superboy and Wolf.” Nightwing reeled off, cruising the Bioship along a section of the Warworld to give M’gann a wide expanse for her telepathy.

“That’s a big team.” Teddy said in mild disbelief.

“And that’s only the current members.” Nightwing added. “A few of our teammates either left or graduated to the Justice League.”

“That’s crazy. And I thought we were a big group.” Teddy muttered, letting the silence fall. An immeasurable amount of time passed before Nightwing spoke up.

“Anything?” He asked M’gann, his voice sounding a bit desperate.

“I’m sorry, I can’t detect them. But this place is huge; they could easily be out of my telepathic range.” M’gann apologised.

“It’s okay, we’ve been at this for ages and you’re exhausted. What about you Wiccan?” Nightwing said, turning to the witch.

“I see like a big cavern type place. There are these compartments and the team’s held there but I can’t see where they are exactly. Somewhere near the place where they went missing. I can’t pinpoint it. Sorry.” Bill apologised, slumping forwards slightly. Teddy reached out and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him onto his lap slightly and hugged him tightly. Billy must have been exhausted. That was the longest Teddy had ever seen him cast a spell for.

“That’s an asterous lead, Wiccan. Miss M, keep scanning for the team, we’ll go to where they disappeared and go from there.” Nightwing ordered, pulling the Bioship in urgently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, BILLYTEDDY FLUFFY TIMES!!!


	9. Fanning The Spark Into A Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small spark of hope is about to be fueled into a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the summer holidays but I kinda lost some of my drive to write this down at some point so I'm really glad I managed to get this down. Thank you for bearing with me and my slow updating skills but crossovers demand a lot more attention I've found. Even though I love writing them the most.

“Was this the place you saw?” M’gann asked, walking into the bay where the team disappeared.

“Yeah. Somewhere over there.” Billy confirmed.

“Let’s start looking.” Nightwing ordered, striding off to start inspecting an area.

“He’s just on-edge. His brother was taken with the others and now he thinks one of his teammates helped with the abduction.” M’gann apologised, leaning towards the other three and lowering her voice.

“He’s always been like that, M’gann. The situation has only made it worse.” Raven countered, walking in an opposite direction to start sweeping as well. M’gann deflated slightly and turned away. Her shoulders were hunched and she walked off slowly, not saying another word.

Billy and Teddy looked at each other.

“I’ll talk to Raven.” Billy said.

“I’ll make sure Miss Martian’s okay.” Teddy agreed, squeezing Billy’s hand comfortingly. They both walked away at the same time; Billy reached Raven first and stopped beside her.

“You okay, Raven?” He asked quietly, holding up his hand and illuminating the walls with his blue energy.

“I’m fine, William.” Raven replied shortly.

“No you aren’t. You just called me William. People only use someone’s full name when they’re angry.” Billy countered. “Are you worried?” He asked.

“I don’t worry.” Raven snapped.

“Okay. You aren’t worried. Cool.” Billy said uncertainly. “I still think you shouldn’t have said that to Miss Martian. She just wants the team back, just like all of us want to help with.” Billy admitted, bringing his hand closer to the wall and began inspecting a few scratches on the wall.

“I know that, Billy. I guess I’ll just feel better when we’ve found them. I know a lot of them and I want them safe.”

 

Teddy stood beside M’gann hesitantly.

“Are you okay Miss Martian?” He asked uncertainly.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m fine Hulkling.” M’gann replied, turning to the shapeshifter.

“I think Raven’s just antsy right now. She didn’t mean to snap at you.” Teddy said, deciding to just jump to the point.

“She’s right though, Nightwing’s always been like this since Jason-” She replied, cutting herself short.

“Who’s Jason?” Teddy asked.

“He was Nightwing’s brother. The second Robin; after him.” Miss Martian admitted, looking a little guilty.

“What happened to him?” Teddy continued, knowing he was approaching the line at a rapid rate.

“He was murdered. Nightwing hasn’t been himself since they brought the body back.” She said, looking away.

“I’m sorry. I know it must have been out of line-” Teddy apologised, trying to backtrack.

“It’s fine, Hulkling. His death was hard for all of us, but it nearly broke Nightwing.” M’gann replied.

“I know the feeling.” Teddy admitted, his voice hardening for a second.

“Did you lose someone close to you?” M’gann asked, resuming her scan for the team.

“Kinda. My mum. Well, I thought she was my mum.” Teddy started, thinking his sentences through carefully. “I’m a hybrid of two types of aliens in _our_ dimension that hate each other. The princess of one alien species had a kid with a superhero of the other alien species and the kid is me. I was brought up on Earth by another Alien who I thought was my mother. She was killed after being called a traitor to her people. She was burnt alive.” He explained.

“I’m sorry.” M’gann said, resting her hand on his shoulder. It felt inadequate but she could understand his pain. Even without scanning his mind, it was obvious that it hurt to talk about it, but he wasn’t showing it. Much.

“Can you guys hear something?” Nightwing asked, turning around to face the others. They all strained their ears and sure enough there was a faint sound echoing through the loading bay. Metallic clangs forced all of them into defensive stances, focusing on one of the doors which connected to the rest of the War World.

The group was silent.

All of them waiting for the moment they’d have to jump into action.

A series of melodic beeps made Nightwing and M’gann’s shoulders to relax. They quickly moved over to the lock and tapped in the code. The door separating them opened and a large _Sphere_ rolled into the room, beeping happily. At least that’s what it sounded like.

“Sphere!” M’gann exclaimed, hugging the metal fondly. Nightwing rested his hands on the sphere as well, a small smile on his face.

“I’m not the only one feeling lost, am I?” Billy asked, watching the reunion of sorts curiously.

“Nope.” Teddy agreed, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, just checking.” Billy said. M’gann gasped slightly and leaned away, looking at the sphere intently.

“Can you take us to Superboy?” She asked, looking forwards, hope ringing true in her voice. The sphere beeped as a response and unfurled into the shape of a motorbike that could fit a few people.

“I think that’s a yes.” Nightwing stated, grinning for the first time since they all met.

“Come on, we can go find them now.” M’gann prompted, looking at the trio who were still watching the scene in confusion.

“Let’s just go with it.” Raven said, looking at Billy and Teddy.

“Sounds like the best idea right now.” Teddy admitted, feeling kinda resigned at this point.

“Lead the way.” Billy stated, gesturing to the open door.

“I still want a Sphere. It’s cool.” Teddy hissed to Billy and they followed the Super-Cycle.

“Put it on the list.” Raven chipped in.

“Already done.” Teddy admitted, letting a small smile seep into his voice.


	10. On The Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make this the penultimate chapter so the next one will probably be the end. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I had a seriously full-on week and couldn't get on the computer to upload this.

The metal doors slid apart and the team came face to face with three people they hadn’t seen before. Except Garfield. 

“Rae?” He asked, taking the support given to him. 

“Yes. And we need to get you out of here.” Raven ordered, creating a disk of black matter under their feet. Wiccan’s eyes glazed over pale blue and he started muttering under his breath. The disk lifted off the ground and Raven looked at him. 

“Come on you two, Nightwing and Miss Martian are further down clearing a path. We’ve gotta move.” Hulkling warned, moving down the corridor. Raven and Wiccan nodded and started walking, carrying the people behind them cautiously. They made it to a crossroads of the corridors where a satisfied looking Nightwing stood, surrounded by unconscious guards. 

“Miss Martian’s in the bio ship. Let’s get you guys home.” He declared, leading the way.

 

The ride back to earth was full of mixed emotions. Most people were relieved because they were free and going home. Some were angry and frustrated over Blue Beetle’s betrayal. However, everyone was very curious about the three new people. Gar was sitting beside the girl he dubbed Raven, holding her hand consolingly. M’gann cast them curious looks in between informing the League and flying the bio ship. Finally, it took Superboy to break the tension. 

“So...did Nightwing recruit you to help us or what?” He asked, looking at the three newcomers curiously. The light haired boy was built like him – except for the green skin of course – and the small dark haired boy was sat on his knee, holding his hand comfortingly.

“Nightwing did.” Raven said evenly, looking at Superboy.

“Nightwing brought you three in?” Wonder Girl inquired.

“Well, he asked Raven for help and she got us.” The dark haired boy chipped in.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but who are you two?” Batgirl asked kindly.

“I’m Hulkling.” The blonde boy replied. “And this is Wiccan.” He added, squeezing the other boy’s hand.

“How do know these two, erm, Raven?”  Guardian asked, one arm around Bumblebee.

“They’re heroes like us. But not from this dimension.” Raven explained. The ship was quiet for a while before Beast Boy spoke up.

“Are you going to explain that one Rae?” He asked light heartedly.

“I think I can help.” Wiccan volunteered. Raven nodded at him and he took this as ‘ _go ahead_ ’. “Raven is able to skip dimensions, and so am I. She came to the dimension _we_ live in and said she needed help, so we came back to this dimension and helped.” Wiccan said.

“So are you part of a group in your dimension?” Wonder Girl questioned.

“We’re part of the Young Avengers.” Hulking answered.

“Wait, I still want to know how Beast Boy knows Raven.” Bumblebee interjected. “Miss Martian?” She turned to look at the Martian and was slightly surprised to see her avoiding everyone’s gaze. “Miss Martian?” Bumblebee repeated, softer this time.

Miss Martian took a breath and continued to stare intently out of the window at the Earth in front of them.

“Before I was recognised as Beast Boy’s legal guardian after...before he joined the team, I didn’t want him to be kept in an orphanage while everything was being sorted out, especially since his powers were beginning to show. Nightwing managed to pull some strings and arranged for Beast Boy to stay at Titans Tower until he could be recognised as my legal ward. The Titans hadn’t been in operation for that long when he stayed with them, and I visited him as often as I could. He left when all the paperwork was done but I know he did go back a few times.” Miss Martian admitted.

“And how did Nightwing know about the Teen Titans?” Robin asked, seeming a bit colder than he usually was.

“I used to be a member.” Nightwing stated shortly. “Went there almost every week. Dated Starfire for a little while.”

“So Beast Boy was a Teen Titan before he even joined the team?” Wonder Girl clarified.

“Yes.” Raven confirmed.

“Why have we never heard of the Teen Titans, then?” Guardian spoke up. “And why haven’t the Justice League offered you places on the team?”

“We didn’t want them to.” Raven replied. “When Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and I founded the Teen Titans, we wanted to be left alone, so the Justice League didn’t monitor us or regulate our missions. And that’s the way we wanted it.”

The ship was silent for a while, thinking over that statement, until Miss Martian spoke up.  

“ETA to Earth is four minutes.” She read out. “Almost home.”

 

“When are you going back?” Robin asked, facing Wiccan and Hulkling.

“As soon as we get back to the Tower I guess.” Hulkling replied, shifting down back into his alter ego. Robin tried not to let his surprise show. Wonder Girl however, didn’t.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little bit longer?” She asked, looking at Hulkling in a new light. Wiccan stepped forwards slightly, a small frown on is face.

“Our team probably wants us to get back as soon as possible.” Wiccan said, a small note in his voice which clearly said ‘back off’.

“It’s been great being here, though.” Hulkling quickly added, trying to keep the tension as low as possible. He wrapped his arm around Wiccan’s shoulders, holding him close. Wonder Girl watched this action and she recognised the obvious.

“It’s been good meeting other superheroes.” Robin stepped in.

“Yeah.” Wiccan agreed extending an arm to Robin. “Call us if you’re in trouble again,” he said.

“I don’t think that’ll happen when the Justice League gets back.” Robin admitted, grasping Wiccan’s hand and shaking it slightly. “But if you guys need some help on your end, we’ll be happy to return the favour.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Wiccan promised.

“Hulkling, Wiccan, ready to go?” Nightwing asked, calling them over.

“’Til the next time.” Hulkling bid, shifting his arm off Wiccan’s shoulder and grasping the mage’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“’Til the next time.” Wonder Girl replied, getting over her embarrassment from before.

Nightwing’s lips quirked upwards and he led Raven, Hulkling and Wiccan out of the base.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have uploaded this months ago!  
> Everything's been so hectic, this just got pushed to the back burner and I haven't had time to fully finish it.   
> Well, here it is anyway, the epilogue.   
> Thank you anyone who left a kudos or commented, I appreciate every one :)

“Are you sure you don’t want Raven to escort you back?” Cyborg asked for the tenth time. Billy smiled.

“We’re sure. Thank you for everything you’ve done.” Billy said kindly.

“Billy,” Raven began, stepping forwards. She produced an A5 sized card from her cloak and held it out, her face completely blank. Billy took it from her and glanced at it. His eyebrows shot up and Teddy leaned forwards, looking at the card. He laughed when it clicked in his mind.

“Well, Kate _did_ say bring back a postcard.” Teddy justified, smiling at Raven warmly. Billy’s mouth curved into a grin and he stepped forwards, throwing his arms around Raven. Raven was stunned for a second and didn’t return the hug, but she did relax slightly.

“Thanks Raven. Thanks for absolutely everything.” Billy said, releasing Raven.

“No problem, Billy.” Raven replied, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

“You’re always welcome back here.” Cyborg stated. “You and your team.”

“We know. And you guys are more than welcome to visit us too.” Teddy returned.

“We know.” Cyborg said, nodding in acknowledgment.

“We should be on our way back.” Billy said, grasping Teddy’s hand. Raven nodded and watched as a bright blue light engulfed the two heroes.

 

“You’re back!” Kate exclaimed, throwing her arms around the two the second they materialised in the publishing house.

“Yeah, we’re back. Safe and in one piece.” Teddy replied.

“And we kept our promise.” Billy replied, pulling out the postcard. It had messages and signatures from the other superhero teams and Kate carefully scanned it, turning it in her hands.

“We’re so glad you’re back!” Cassie said, taking her turn to give them hugs.

“What was it like?” Eli asked, holding back. Billy and Teddy glanced at each other and started telling the others about the team.

 

_“Raven?” Billy’s form was translucent before her. Raven glanced down at her own body to find she was in the same state._

_“Hello Billy.” Raven replied nicely._

_“Raven, I think we need your help. We’re trying to find the Scarlet Witch. My mother.” Billy said. “I know that it’s a lot to ask and if you don’t want to-” He added hurriedly._

_“Billy.” Raven cut across his words. Billy’s gaze snapped up to meet hers._

_“Yeah?”_

_“We’re on our way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I will get to the Young Avengers portion in the next chapter, so hang tight, it's on it's way!


End file.
